B-Inspired Learning Game
B-Inspired Learning Game is an LCD game from 2008.Release - PR Newswire Also Known As *''B-Inspired Portable Career Learner'' Press Release "TUALATIN, Ore., Nov. 11 /PRNewswire/ -- Oregon Scientific, maker of award-winning personal electronics, welcomes the holiday shopping season with innovative learning games and laptops and a new addition to their popular action camera line. This holiday line-up offers something for everyone, from eager young minds to the outdoor adventurer who wants to document their journey. "At Oregon Scientific we strive to make each of our electronic children's products content-rich, smart and fun for young users while weaving in the year's top licenses," said Bill Uzell, Executive Vice President of Electronic Learning Products for Oregon Scientific. "In turn, our learning laptops, games and other gadgets often remain a favorite toy that has lasting-power long after the holiday season ends." Products include: For eager learners: Barbie B Inspired Learning Game: Discover the many careers of Barbie and "be inspired" with this hand-held learning game that allows girls to explore multiple careers while having fun! This interactive hand-held learning game features eight different career paths to encourage and challenge the player to work her way up through the ranks by earning points within each career. Careers include: President, animal rescuer, chef, doctor, ice skater, horse trainer, rock star, and teacher. (Approximate retail price: $29.99; Ages 5 and up; Available at retail stores nationwide)"Description - PR Newswire Description "Dear Parent/Guardian, Thank you for choosing the B-Inspired™ Learning Game. Designed with fun in mind, the B-Inspired™ Learning Game is packed with encouraging learning games and activities that will make an invaluable contribution to your child’s development. The activities aim to give your child an insight into a number of different careers as well as further their skills in vocabulary, spelling, language, numbers, counting, shapes, logic, memory, music and animal facts. The B-Inspired™ Learning Game encourages creativity and independent learning. Learning with Barbie™ is so much fun!"Manual - Manuals Online Features "24 learning activities (3 for each career): *Vocabulary, spelling, language, numbers, counting, shapes, time, logic, memory, music and animal facts. Multimedia *Digital sound and animation Display *LCD screen *Automatic shut-down Interface *On/Off button *Arrow pad *Career button *Enter button *Repeat button Audio *The voice of Barbie Web Codes *Hidden codes for accessing www.os-fun.com"Manual - Manuals Online Gallery B-Inspired Portable Career Learner 2.png B-Inspired Learning Game Manual 1.png B-Inspired Learning Game Manual 2.png B-Inspired Learning Game 1.png|Source: Mercado Libre B-Inspired Learning Game 2.png|Source: Mercado Libre B-Inspired Learning Game 3.png|Source: Mercado Libre Playing the Game The following information is from the game's manual.Manual - Manuals Online Getting Started "The B-Inspired™ Learning Game operates on 3 “AAA” size batteries." Battery Installation #"Make sure the unit is turned off. #Open the battery cover at the back of the unit using a coin or straight blade screwdriver. #Insert 3 “AAA” batteries. (Note the correct polarity: +, - ). #Replace the cover" Caution *"Do not mix different types of batteries or mix new and old batteries together. *Only use batteries of the same or equivalent type as recommended. *Remove all batteries when replacing. *Remove batteries if the unit is not going to be used for long periods. *Do not dispose of batteries in fire. *Do not recharge non-rechargeable batteries. *Remove rechargeable batteries from the toy before charging them. *Rechargeable batteries should only be charged under adult supervision. *Remove exhausted batteries from the toy. *Do not short-circuit the supply terminals." Cleaning and Maintenance "The unit should be regularly examined for damage to the enclosure and other parts. In the event of such damage, the unit must not be used until the damage has been repaired. Always disconnect the power supply before cleaning. *Wipe the unit with a dry cloth. *Do not get the unit wet. *Do not dismantle the unit" Starting the Game "Turn on the B-Inspired™ Learning Game using the button located on the top left of the unit. At the end of a session, remember to turn off the power by pressing the same button" Auto-off "If there is no input on the unit after three minutes, the unit says “Catch you later” and automatically turns itself off to conserve power. To start playing again, just press the On/Off button to turn the unit back on." Game Selection "There are 8 careers with 24 fun filled activities in the B-Inspired™ Learning Game. The 8 careers are: Teacher, Horse Trainer, President, Ice Skater, Chef, Doctor, Animal Rescuer and Rock Star. A list of games is given in Chapter 4. To select a career from the category menu, the player should use the arrow pad to scroll through the different careers and then press Enter. In the game selection menu for each career the player can choose from 3 games." Useful Features & Controls Arrow Pad "Use the arrow pad for selection and navigation in the games." Career Button "Press Career button at any time to go back to the main career selection menu." Enter "Press Enter to submit an answer" Repeat "Press Repeat to listen to the instructions again." Volume & Contrast "These are located on the top side of the unit. The settings are low, medium and high." Attempts and Scoring "For most activities, the player will have three attempts per question. Barbie® will reveal the correct answer after three incorrect attempts. If there is no input after 30 seconds, Barbie® will repeat the instruction prompt. In some activities, a number will be shown after the summary score screen. This number will range from 1 to 5 and indicates the grade the player has attained based on how well she has done. Different reward animations will be shown according to the player’s performance." Levels "Some of the activities have different levels. After each game round, the player may advance to the next level, stay on the same level or move down a level depending on how well they have done." Web Codes "If a high score is achieved in an activity, a web code will be revealed. There are three web codes which must be uncovered. The three web codes act as a key to unlocking an engaging website (www.os-fun.com) where the player can continue to interact and have fun with Barbie™. The web code screen can also be accessed from the main career selection menu. Any uncovered web codes will be displayed here (from power on to power off). They will be reset to question marks once the unit is turned off" Activities Teacher *"Spelling Time: Rearrange the letters to form the word correctly. *Wake up: Keep all the students awake during class. *Apple Mystery: Watch carefully and see which student is hiding the apple." Horse Trainer *"Horse & Carrot: Follow the arrows (from left to right) to place the carrot in the correct grid. If it’s correct, the horse will go and eat it. **Level 1: Arrows remain during game play. **Level 2: Arrows disappear when the player presses an arrow button **Level 3: Arrows disappear 3 seconds after the voice instructions. *Tawny’s Test: Test your horse sense with Tawny - true or false? *Horsey Words: Look at the horsey-related word at the bottom of the screen and locate it in the grid." President *"Global Greetings: Impress world leaders with your command of their language: learn some simple greetings in different languages. Also test yourself in the Languages Quiz. *Be on Time: Look at the clock and use the arrows to enter the correct time on the right hand side display. **Level 1: Time will be on the hour **Level 2: Barbie® will ask “What time will it be in...?” **Level 3: Barbie® will ask “What time was it...ago?” In levels 2 and 3 use the left/ right arrows to move between the hours and minutes. *Monumental Maze: Find your way through the maze before the music stops." Ice Skater *"Shapes on Ice: Guess what shape the skater is making in the ice. *Know the Score: Work out the total score from the score cards. *Memorable Moves: Memorize the moves to the routine and repeat it in the right order." Chef *"Soup Time: Make the perfect bowl of soup by adding the right ingredients at the right time. *Order Up: Make your customers happy by getting their orders right each time. *Cake Creations: Use your memory to make sure each cake is perfectly decorated." Doctor *"Cure a Crowd: Cure as many sick patients as you can with your doctor’s bag before the time runs out. *Perfect Prescriptions: Give your patient the right amount of vitamins: solve the subtraction equations by moving the patient to eat just enough. Eating too many is unhealthy for the patient. *Soapy Clean: Pick up all the soap bars without running into any of the germs." Animal Rescuer *"Pawprint Puzzler: Learn to recognize the paw prints of different animals. *Feeding Frenzy: Feed the animals at the shelter with their favorite treats. *Rabbit Rescue: Help the rabbits find their way home by following the correct number sequence." Rock Star *"Hit the Beat: Get the timing right to hit the beats! In levels 2 and 3 use the up / down arrows to move between the rows. *Pitch Perfect: Train yourself to distinguish between the high and low notes. *Melody Maker: Repeat the sequence of notes and play the melody." Troubleshooting "Developing learning products is a responsibility that we at Oregon Scientific take very seriously. We make every effort to ensure the accuracy and appropriateness of the information which forms the value of our products. However, errors can sometimes occur. It is important for you to know that we stand behind our products and we encourage you to call our consumer service department with any problems and/or suggestions that you might have. Our service representative will be happy to help you. Before contacting an authorized service representative at 1-800-853-8883, carry out the following simple checks. It may save you the time of an unnecessary service call." No display "Are the batteries installed properly? Do the batteries need replacing?" Black-out screen or abnormal display "Disconnect the power supply by removing the batteries for at least 10 seconds before connecting the power supply again. Conforms to safety requirements of ASTM F963, EN71 Parts 1,2 and 3 and EN62115. In an effort to continually improve our products, the actual screen display on the product may differ slightly from the diagrams shown. Oregon Scientific, Inc. 19861 SW 95th Avenue Tualatin, OR 97062, USA Hotline: 1-800-853-8883" Warning: "Changes or modifications to this unit not expressly approved by the party responsible for compliance could void the user’s authority to operate the equipment. *There may be small parts that can cause abuse and/or damage to the unit. *Not suitable for children under 3 years. NOTE: This equipment has been tested and found to comply with the limits for a Class B digital device, pursuant to Part 15 of the FCC Rules. These limits are designed to provide reasonable protection against harmful interference in a residential installation. This equipment generates, uses, and can radiate radio frequency energy. If not installed and used in accordance with the instructions, it may cause harmful interference to radio communications. However, there is no guarantee that interference will not occur in a particular installation. If this equipment does cause harmful interference to radio or television reception, which can be determined by turning the equipment off and on, the user is encouraged to try to correct the interference by one or more of the following measures: *Reorient or relocate the receiving antenna. *Increase the separation between the equipment and receiver. *Connect the equipment into an outlet on a circuit different from that to which the receiver is connected. *Consult the dealer or an experienced radio TV technician for help." Disposal "Do not dispose this product as unsorted municipal waste. Collection of such waste separately for special treatment is necessary." References Category:LCD Games